How Rachel Proposed to Santana
by Devrocks101
Summary: Pezberry. The title says it all.


They were all back for a Glee reunion. It was 5 years after they graduated, and they all went back to Glee for a lesson, like old times.

Rachel and Santana, now together, sat together in the front. Mr. Shuester went to the white board and wrote 'Love/Feelings'.

"Now," he started, "it's nice to have you guys back, but, technically, this is a lesson, so we'll celebrate your being here after I explain. Now, I know all of you aren't in love, so I also put feelings." Rachel raised her hand and everyone from the old club laughed. "Yes Rachel?"

"May I go first tomorrow?" She asked.

"You already have a song ready?" He asked. She nodded, and he gave a little laugh, "Of course you do. Now, I'm so happy you guys are here." Everyone cheered. "So, I know Santana and Rachel have prepared a little duet, so. Them!"

The two stood and smiled at each other. Santana went over and whispered to the band what song they were singing. Most people cheered when they heard the song.

 _ **Rachel**_  
 _Head under water_  
 _And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_  
 _The breathing gets harder, even I know that_  
 _Made room for me but it's too soon to see_  
 _If I'm happy in your hands_  
 _I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

 _ **Santana**_  
 _Blank stares at blank pages_  
 _No easy way to say this_  
 _You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

 _ **Pezberry**_  
 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
 _'cause you asked for it_  
 _'cause you need one, you see_  
 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
 _'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
 _If you're on your way_  
 _I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
 _If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today_

 _ **Rachel**_  
 _I learned the hard way_  
 _That they all say things you want to hear_  
 _And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,_  
 _Your help just hurts_  
 _You are not what I thought you were_  
 _Hello to high and dry_

 _ **Santana**_  
 _Convinced me to please you_  
 _Made me think that I need this too_  
 _I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

 _ **Pezberry**_  
 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
 _'cause you asked for it_  
 _'cause you need one, you see_  
 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
 _'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
 _If you're on your way_  
 _I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
 _If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

 _ **Santana**_  
 _Promise me that you'll leave the light on_  
 _To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_  
 _'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_  
 _Because I say_

 _ **Rachel**_  
 _I won't write you a love song_  
 _'cause you asked for it_  
 _'cause you need one, you see_  
 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
 _'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

 _ **Pezberry**_  
 _Is that why you wanted a love song?_  
 _'cause you asked for it_  
 _'cause you need one, you see_  
 _I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
 _'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
 _If you're on your way_  
 _I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
 _If your heart is nowhere in it_  
 _I don't want it for a minute_  
 _Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today_

When they were done, they kissed and bowed. Everyone cheered and they sat back down. Mr. Shue goes back up and says, "Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow."

 _ **The next day**_

Rachel was, of course, first in the choir room. Santana walked in a few minutes after and said, "Why didn't we just come together?"

Rachel laughed and said, "That's what she said."

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled, "We spend to much time together."

"Anyway, we couldn't come together because I had to set something up for my song."

"And I couldn't be here for that?"

"No."

Santana sat next to her and put her arm around her. Everyone got there and Mr. Shue, as usual, was late. When he did walk in, he clapped his hands and said, "Alright, Rachel! The front of the room is yours!"

Rachel started singing and everyone smiled at the song.

 _When I need motivation_  
 _My one solution is my queen_

She pointed at Santana for that line.

 _'Cause she stays strong_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _She is always in my corner_  
 _Right there when I want her_  
 _All these other girls are tempting_  
 _But I'm empty when you're gone_  
 _And they say_

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and sang.

 _Do you need me?_  
 _Do you think I'm pretty?_  
 _Do I make you feel like cheating?_  
 _I'm like no, not really 'cause_

She grabbed Santana's hands and pulled her up to dance with her.

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_  
 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_

Rachel sat her back down and Brittney stood up and strutted around the room like a model.

 _She walks like a model_  
 _She grants my wishes_  
 _Like a genie in a bottle_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _'Cause I'm the wizard of love_  
 _And I got the magic wand_  
 _All these other girls are tempting_  
 _But I'm empty when you're gone_  
 _And they say_

 _Do you need me?_  
 _Do you think I'm pretty?_  
 _Do I make you feel like cheating?_  
 _I'm like no, not really 'cause_

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_  
 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_

Rachel winks at Santana.

 _She gives me love and affection_  
 _Baby, did I mention_  
 _You're the only girl for me_  
 _No, I don't need a next one_  
 _Mama loves you too_  
 _She thinks I made the right selection_  
 _Now all that's left to do_  
 _Is just for me to pop the question_

Rachel gets on one knee in front of Santana.

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_  
 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her."_

After the song finishes Rachel pulls out a ring and says, "Santana Lopez, I have loved you for three amazing years. I even had Mr. Shue do love as the lesson, just so I could do this. You are the love of my life. I have never loved anyone more than I love you, myself included. So, Santana Lopez, will you marry me?"

Santana looks at her crying and hugs her. "Yes, of course I will."

Rachel hugs her back and says, "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too," she then pulls away. "You had Mr. Shue do this lesson just so you could propose?"

"Of course. Ask him, I told him I'd pay him." Rachel smiles and takes Santana's left hand and puts the ring on it.

Everyone cheers and Mr. Shue walked to the front of the room after Santana and Rachel went back to their seats. "Yes," he said, "the lesson was all Rachel's idea. It was originally going to be songs we sung in the past, but she asked me to do this, and how can I say no once I knew the reasoning?" Mercedes raised her hand. "Yes, Mercedes?"

"So, can we do the other lesson? Since that one did its purpose?" she asked.

"Sure, why not? Everyone had to do a song we have already done, but put a new twist on it." Rachel raised her hand. "Yes, Rachel?"

"What if the person you performed the song with is...deceased?" She asked, looking to the drums.

Mr. Shue caught on and said, "As I said, um...put your own twist on it. So, you can...uh...find a new partner." Rachel nodded. "Anyone have anything? Off the top of their head?"

Everyone turned to Rachel and she said, "I might have something." She walked to the front and told Brad her song.

She started singing Defying Gravity and when she got to the line before the line with the high note, Kurt cut in and started singing. Everyone applauded when he hit the high note. Rachel took back over and finished the song.

After that, everyone was dismissed and Santana said to Rachel, "I'll be right back." Rachel nodded and Santana kissed her and ran over to Quinn and Brittney.

Quinn saw her first and said, "Hey, Mrs. Berry."

Santana smiled widely and said, "Shut up, Quinn! I just wanted to say, we should do our performance of Toxic again."

The other two nodded and then Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at something behind Santana.

Santana turned around and saw Rachel wasn't there anymore. "Where'd Rach go?" she asked.

"I don't know," Quinn said.

Santana pulled out her phone and texted Rachel.

 _Where'd u go?- San_

 _I'm in the auditorium. I wanted to look at Finn plaque real quick. I'll be back in a bit.- Rach the Star_

 _K.- San_

Santana put her phone away, but it buzzed again. It was Rachel again.

 _I really hate when you use text slang. It's not that much work to spell the whole word.- Rach the Star_

Santana out her phone away and smiled. "Where is she?" Quinn asked.

She smiled sadly and said, "Looking at Finn's plaque in the auditorium."

Quinn sighed and said, "I miss him."

"I know I wasn't always...okay, ever the nicest person to him, but it is sad that he's dead."

Brittney said, "It is sad. So," she said, "are we doing the same dance routine for Toxic as we did in high school?"

Santana thought back to it. "That's pretty sexual, Brit. We're all taken and I'm not sure how much our lovers would like that."

Rachel chose that moment to walk over and said, "Lovers? That's how you word it?"

Santana jumped, not having seen Rachel come up, and said, "Holy crap! You scared me! Anyway, yes, that's how I worded it. How would you have?"

"Partner?" Rachel said.

Santana thought for a moment, then said, "Oh, shut up." Rachel just smiled.

"So, whatcha talking about?" She asked.

"Doing Toxic for the assignment," Brittney said. "If we did the original moves, would you get jealous?"

Rachel thought for a moment and said, "No."

"See, San? We're fine. Can we do them?" Quinn asked.

"Fine, fine. We can do the moves." After a few minutes of talking they all decided to leave. Santana looked at Rachel and said, "Are you sure your okay with the moves? They're pretty sexual."

"San, they're fine." She leaned close and whispered, "I think it'd be a major turn on. In fact, when we get back to my parents house, they aren't home, and won't be for a week. Do you want to show me some of the moves?"

Santana looked at her and nodded. Best day ever.


End file.
